In an impact tool which performs a hammering operation or a hammer drill operation by a tool bit on a workpiece such as concrete, dust is generated during operation. Therefore, some conventional impact tools are provided with a dust collecting device for collecting dust generated during operation. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No, 2007-303271 discloses a dust collecting device having a cylindrical hood which is arranged to surround a tool bit. In this dust collecting device, dust generated by operation is sucked up through a front end opening of the hood and collected via a dust collecting hose.
The above-described known impact tool has a mounting part for mounting a dust collecting device on its tool body side. Therefore, the dust collecting device cannot be attached to an impact tool having no mounting part for mounting the dust collecting device.